Haiku of My Life
by Sweetly Blissful
Summary: Series of one-shots about Apollo so what better way to introduce this story then by using a haiku?   God of poetry,  Writes haiku's about his life.  Laughter shall ensue.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing you might recognize. Kapeesh?**

**Hello! I have another story for y'all to read! I hope you like it!**

**For some chapters, I'll start it off with the haiku, but for others I might do it in between or at the end. Kapeesh? Kapeesh. **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

_Gods on Olympus,_

_ Must argue everyday._

_ I play with iPod._

I leaned back against my throne, letting the soft pop tune flow through my head. The gods were once again arguing about how Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were dating.

I didn't care about it that much. Sure, they made a cute couple, but that was more a something Aphrodite would think about. I was the god of music, poetry, the sun, and many other things that were by no means related to teenage love. So I could care less about how seething mad Athena was at the moment.

"Keep your sea spawn away from my daughter!" Athena ordered, eyes blazing.

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "How many times do we have to argue about this? Can't you just leave them alone?"

"Never! Your seaweed-for-brains son does not deserve my daughter." Athena said. "I'd rather she date a son of Dionysus!"

Dionysus looked up from his wine magazine "Don't bring Pollux into this," he warned.

"How could you compare _my_ son to the son of that drunk?" Poseidon argued.

"Hey!"

And it continued to go on like this. Poseidon and Athena would argue, another god is brought into the discussion, the argument worsens. Same old, same old.

I sometimes wished my twin sister was here. Artemis always knew how to calm down the gods. Unfortunately, she was out battling monsters with her immortal huntresses. Her _hot _immortal huntresses.

I quickly changed the play-list on my iPod from _Argument In Progress _to _Big Argument In Progress _and shuffled it. The song "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor started playing. I sighed. Would I survive through _another _argument?

Aphrodite spoke up. "Pollux is pretty handsome. But seriously, Percy and Annabeth are so-o-o cute together! Percabeth forever!"

Athena and Poseidon looked at here, confused. "Percabeth?" Poseidon asked.

"See? They're so cute I mashed their names together! Percy plus Annabeth equals Percabeth!" She smiled, proud of herself for actually completing a math equation.

Athena rubbed her head. "I think I just lost some brain cells because of Aphrodite."

"Hey!"

I silently praised Aphrodite for her good effort. Both she and I had struggled through math. Why would a god have to learn mortal stuff anyways? It was so confusing.

I decided to start to playing _Angry Birds _on his iPod. I pretended that Athena was the angry bird and Poseidon and Percy were the pigs who stole her precious egg, Annabeth. Yeah, that sounded about right. Or maybe it was the other way around. I wasn't sure anymore.

The argument continued. "I've seen Percy's report card, Uncle." Athena said. "What a shame to have such a failure for a son!"

"Excuse me?" Poseidon said angrily. "Whose kid saved all of us from the wrath of the titans? Oh yeah, _my _son."

"He only succeeded because my daughter took the poison knife for him!" Athena retorted. "And she convinced him to give the son of Hermes the knife so he could kill Kronos!"

"Luke needed to eat more cereal." Demeter said absent-mindfully.

"I thought I told you to never speak of my son again!" Hermes yelled. Tears were collecting in his eyes. He had become a very sensitive man lately. I felt sorry for him. Maybe I would take him out for a drink later.

"Brother and children!" Zeus interceded. "Enough of this! Thanks to you I need to take some more Advil! Apollo?"

"M hm..." I mumbled. I snapped my fingers and a pill and a glass of water appeared in front of Zeus. God of medicine to the rescue, once again.

Zeus raised his eyebrows at me, about to ask a question but decided against it. After swallowing his pill, he dismissed everyone. "Now leave! I don't want to here anymore arguments about Perseus and Annabeth for the rest of the week!"

I chuckled. Like that would work. Athena and Poseidon would start arguing again within the next hour.

I once again changed my play-list, this time to _Post-Argument._ A hard, heavy-metal tune started pounding through my ears. I got up from my throne and started to leave but Zeus stopped me.

"Apollo, what were you doing?" he asked.

"Playing _Angry Gods_, er, _Angry Birds_, I mean."

"Oh...never mind."

Zeus is so old fashioned. He doesn't even know what _Angry Birds _is!

**Please review! And check out my other stories too! **


End file.
